When Donna Schooled Daenerys
by Daelena
Summary: The Doctor and Donna land in Yunkai and, suffice to say, Donna is less than impressed by the Queen who rules this city. Doctor Who/ASoIaF crossover. Some Daenerys and Ser Jorah Mormont bashing.


When Donna Schooled Daenerys

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything but this plot bunny, as funny as it is_

_Summary__: The Doctor and Donna land in Yunkai and, suffice to say, Donna is less than impressed by the Queen who rules this city. Doctor Who/ASoIaF crossover. Some Daenerys and Ser Jorah Mormont bashing._

_This whole idea came from a weird dream I had, a dream in which Donna Noble met Daenerys Targaryen and how Donna reacted to Daenerys. It took me less than 24 hours to realize that this was a brilliant story and I had to put pen to paper, so to speak, and this is what came of my rather insane brain. _

_Also, as a fan of both __Doctor Who__ and __A Song of Ice and Fire__/__Game of Thrones__, I humbly ask that no one demand my blood and guts for putting this story up. I thoroughly enjoy both universes, but this is simply how I feel what would happen, if Donna got tossed into Daenerys' land. This is mainly for everyone's enjoyment purposes. _

_I hope you enjoy this crazy little story of mine._

Yunkai was hot and sticky and not the sort of place that Donna Noble, super temp formerly of Chiswick, would ever haunt – not in a million years.

However, her friend, companion, and the errant driver of their sentient time-traveling/space-faring ship otherwise known as the TARDIS seemed to think otherwise. The TARDIS, like her Time Lord counterpart, seemed to be in total agreement with the two-hearted Martian with gravity-defying hair. Donna needed to have words with the TARDIS, once all of this was settled and this unbelievably uncomfortable place was light-years behind them. Of all the things that she had experienced thus far with the Doctor, being in an entirely unflattering wrap-dress that exposed _way_ more than the sane human being should ever think to show off was not on Donna Noble's top ten list.

Far from it, for that matter – but that was another story for a different time.

Fact remained that Donna Noble was in a very uncomfortable outfit – that the locals called a _tokar_ – and she was frowning more deeply than she had frowned in all of the months that she had been traveling with the Doctor.

More than that, the Doctor had managed to get them into view the court of the Queen of Yunkai, this God-forsaken city, and he had dragged Donna along with him, her frowns and valid complaints aside

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, was an entirely beautiful woman, Donna had to admit. With too-fair skin, white-blond hair and violet eyes, Queen Daenerys could stop any man (and many women) in their tracks – if most men and women weren't the Doctor and Donna Noble. She was the kind of woman who existed solely in stories and, if her reputation on this planet had any substance whatsoever, this Daenerys was also born from an incestuous dynasty and had so much political turmoil in her family history that Donna was longing for the (comparatively simple) monarchy of her native country/ Though, if Donna was being entirely honest, the Doctor was all but tripping over himself to meet this woman because, as he had been quite enthusiastic to point out, the future of this planet literally rested in the palm of her hand.

That, and she had actual dragons.

Donna would have liked to see dragons. _Those_, Donna decided, would have been good stories to tell her Gramps, on her next visit to Earth. But Queen Daenerys had seen fit to lock her supposed dragons away from the average eye, so there were no dragons for Donna Noble, much to her ever-lasting chagrin.

Watching this Daenerys hold court over this city that was the precise opposite of her complexion, demeanor, and heritage was surprising dull and not what Donna considered to be a rip-roaring good time. If anyone were to take a good look at Donna's face, her boredom would have been clear from miles away. Even if the Doctor was excited about this, Donna couldn't contain her lack of enthusiasm for all the tea in China.

And, apparently, her boredom showed, when she had rolled her eyes – yet again – listening to "Khaleesi" (a stupid title, really, if anyone asked Donna) Daenerys Targaryen make some diplomatic, yet vague answer to some problem that was plaguing a small sect of craftsmen who lived in the shadow of this city. She really couldn't help her scoff. It was so deeply ingrained into her at this point. Donna wouldn't have thought that a woman who was apparently so integral to the revolution of the planet that she lived on to be as boring as this Daenerys was.

Apparently, however, those dusky-skinned, dark-haired men who were fiercely loyal to "Her Highness" – the Doctor called them Dothraki, but Donna called them fine specimens of men – weren't as receptive to Donna's reactions as the Doctor was. They were much the opposite, in fact.

And that was why Donna found herself hauled in front of a rather imperious (and highly laughable) slip of a girl less than half her age.

"You speak disrespect of the Queen," one of those Dothraki men said, in a rich accent that Donna thought suited him well.

But this was not necessarily the time for her personal indulgences of that nature.

Instead, she gave the Doctor a saucy wink and looked back to the Queen. Closer, Daenerys looked even more like a child than she did from a distance. Donna was even less impressed than she was before. Honestly, how could anyone possibly see a leader or a Queen in a girl who was still going through puberty?  
"I don't speak disrespect," Donna snapped back to the Dothraki holding her arm. She frowned at him and pulled her arm from his grip. "And I've had enough of you man-handling me as if I were a piece of meat up for the highest bidder, thank you very much."

She got a glower in response and that made her grin widely.

The Doctor winced and Donna couldn't help her laugh. Under other circumstances, Donna might have considered avoiding a major scene like this – but, every once in a while, when it was necessary, she couldn't help herself.

Besides, this was fun!

"You are not from this city," the Queen said, her voice high and, to most ears, quite mighty. "Who are you?"

"Donna Noble, ma'am," she responded, some form of manners trickling forward.

"Where are you from, Lady Noble?"

Oh, that was good. Donna liked that title.

Hm, maybe she could get the TARDIS to call her that. If nothing else, the TARDIS might be able to add that to her translation circuits, so that other races would call her 'Lady.' But, yet again, Donna had to push that thought to the back of her mind and focus solely on the task at hand.

"Chiswick, Your Majesty, in the country of England, in the United Kingdom, of the planet Earth." Oh, the Doctor was probably rolling his eyes and bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to jump in and talk everyone's ears off. Donna saw the question on the Queen's face, before she even asked it. "It's on another planet and no, you may not have access to any form of transportation to that planet. From what I've seen, you wouldn't be able to handle any country on Earth, even if you brought your dragons along."

The old man at the Queen's side gave Donna a calculating look. Donna locked eyes with the old man – who went by the name of Ser Barriston Selmy, if Donna's memory of his introduction was anything to go by (and Donna's memory was as infallible as it went). Ser Selmy looked away first, bowing his head to her.

"Your speech is a strange as you are, Lady," Daenerys said.

Donna arched an eyebrow.

That was an odd form of a compliment – if it was a compliment at all.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Donna shot back.

Daenerys and her entire entourage gave varying forms of disapproving noises and faces at that comment. Donna rolled her eyes, purposefully making a big show of it, knowing full well that she had the eyes of the entire gathering on her.

"You will show respect to the Queen," a less-than-attractive man who stood opposite of the Queen said. He was Ser Jorah Mormont, if Donna's memory served.

"Not to her, I don't," Donna replied, in a very matter-of-fact tone. "She isn't my Queen." Realization hit Donna and she didn't bother to hide her grin. "She isn't my Queen," Donna repeated, walking towards Daenerys at a calculated pace. "For that, I'm grateful because I really wouldn't want to have to kowtow to a girl who doesn't have the brass tacks to use her best weapons to her advantage."

"Lady, you are out of line!" Mormont shot at her.

Donna rolled her eyes again. She saw the way that the unappealing man stepped between Daenerys and herself, as if assuming that Donna was going to do bodily harm to his Queen. Selmy too rolled his eyes at that.

She could laugh at his actions.

"Well, at least I'm not a perverted pedophile who's lusting after a girl less than half my age," Donna said, in a tone that could not be questioned. "Honestly, what do you see in her? Sure, she's beautiful, but what kind of Queen has dragons, but locks them away?" Daenerys opened her mouth to answer, but Donna raised a hand to silence her. "Don't answer that. I'll probably slap you for saying something profoundly dumb. I've heard about your history, Daenerys Targaryen, and all I can say is, 'What?' Really? The land you're supposed to be heir to is on the other side of the world and you're over here, nowhere near the continent you're _supposed_ to be living on." Donna couldn't stand it anymore and adjusted her _tokar_ so that she was completely covered and comfortable to boot! "You call yourself a Queen, a Khaleesi, but what right do you have to rule any of these people?"

The Doctor made some noise that was either made in agreement or in warning.

"You have no right to speak to me as such," Daenerys said. "I am Queen of this city. I took this city through conquest."

"Well, good for you," Donna said back, putting her hands on her hips, sarcasm lacing her voice. "I'm so proud of you for relying on the abilities of others to secure one city in the middle of nowhere. You must feel so proud of yourself. But, in my opinion, you're no Queen. You're just some bully who managed to scare the other guy into submission because you have a bigger posse. You think that you're so great, but you're nothing but a little girl throwing a temper tantrum and demanding that everyone pays attention to you because you think that you're so special." Donna scoffed again. "I've met perfectly ordinary people who are more compelling leaders than you, my lady Targaryen."

Daenerys rose from her seat, eyes narrowed.

"You are out of line," the blonde girl screamed.

"Am I?" Donna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You will be punished, Lady Noble."

At that, Donna just had to laugh like a mad woman – and, at last, she had a better understanding of the Doctor.

Taunting people was good fun.

"The Lady Noble will not," Donna replied, in a perfunctory tone. "Like I said, I'm not from around here and, if you kill me, the planet Earth will declare war on you, Daenerys Targaryen, and I don't think that even your dragons, who I don't believe exist because you say they're 'locked away for the safety of the city,' won't be able to match up against." Tell-tale klaxons filled the air and, quite out of nowhere, the TARDIS materialized in the middle of the wide room. Donna just laughed at the gob-smacked looks on the faces of every occupant of the room (the Doctor included). Didn't the Doctor know that she and the TARDIS got along famously? "And I don't think that a little girl can match up to the might of a TARDIS who has been seen the birth and death of the universe, even if that spoiled little girl has dragons. Honestly, I doubt your abilities as a Queen and I question the abilities of a child who would lock away her dragons because she is susceptible to stories without further investigation."

Oh-so-casually, Donna leaned against the TARDIS and gave Daenerys an entirely unimpressed look.

Daenerys rose from her chair, the first active thing that Donna had seen her do. Mormont attempted to shield her further and push her back down to her. Oh, _that _was a healthy relationship. Selmy, Donna noted, was supportive of his Queen and was a respectful distance away from her as she walked around the overly-protective and under-attractive perv who seemed to be making it his mission to countermand her every order and action.

"Get out of my city!" Daenerys cried.

The Queen looked every inch of the girl-child that she was.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," Donna promised, "no one of intergalactic importance is going to have anything to do with you or your planet for a few thousand years to come."

That was a stab in the dark, but Donna didn't particularly care right now. Daenerys was annoying the crap out of her and she wanted to be out of this ridiculous thing that they called a _tokar_.

A hand brushed against Donna's.

She looked over and saw the Doctor standing at her side. He gave her a sheepish smile, to which she gave him a scathing look. The Doctor deflated a bit, but did not move from her side.

"Who are you?" Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen asked again, in a girlish tone, her violet eyes greedily looking to the TARDIS.

Donna grinned.

"Donna Noble and this lovely machine behind me is a TARDIS. She's seen all of your possible futures and, unless you grow up a lot, you'll remain a spoiled-rotten princess who has never had anyone tell her _no_ in her life." Donna wirily laughed. "You won't last five years if you stay that girl, just so you know. Greed doesn't sit well with you and the TARDIS doesn't care for little girls who seem to think that the universe can bow to them and their infantile wills." The door of the TARDIS opened behind Donna Noble and she grabbed hold of the Doctor. "Well, do what you will, Daenerys Targaryen, and, hopefully, your naivety and stupidity won't get you killed." Her eyes flitted to the pervert otherwise known as Ser Jorah Mormont. "Oh, and you might want to lose the unattractive moron who wants to break all rules of decency and civility by taking advantage of an underage girl. Where I come from, someone like him would be locked up for the rest of his natural life for forcing himself on anyone under the age of eighteen in a sexual manner. "

With that, she stepped back into the TARDIS, dragging the Doctor with her.

Hours – days – weeks later, the Doctor would confess to Donna that Daenerys Targeryen's future had yet to be nailed down and even the TARDIS couldn't break through the time-encased jumbled mess that was the timeline of Daenerys' planet. The amount of technical information that the Doctor was tossing out made Donna's head hurt.

Regardless, they never went back to that particular planet and Donna was sad that she never got to see a dragon.

But, on a lighter note, the TARDIS did seem to decide that Donna was her favorite and then proceeded to inform the Doctor that he had to teach Donna how to fly her properly. That was always a bonus and Donna wasn't going to turn down flying lessons. The Doctor already flew like a chicken with its head cut off and Donna got the feeling that she could do the flying infinitely better than the Doctor did anyway.

All in all, that side adventure was successful, if Donna had anything to say about it.

_Well, that's that._

_I hope everyone enjoyed this rather fun adventure into how I think that Donna Noble would interact with Daenerys Targaryen (and how she would view Ser Jorah Mormont). This was a fun little escapade on my part (and, if I'm being honest, it was a fun adventure in how wine makes me think in a very forward Donna Noble-like fashion – which I'm not necessarily complaining about)._

_Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this exercise. I do appreciate your reviews. They make me a better writer and a better story-teller. _Hour


End file.
